The Changed Tamer: Continuation
by Naito Writer
Summary: Read TCT-V2 First: A year after the events of what happened, the Tamers will face a powerful Digimon that maybe to strong for them to beat. Out of all of them only three will gain the power to win, in the form of a new form of Bio-Merge. P: R/T/A, R/G...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: The characters and shows involved in this fic are copyrighted and owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in.

Welcome to the Changed Tamer continuation story where this takes place a year after the Version 2 chapter, so read that before moving on.

If you have read it then I will let you know that this will contain a Digimon as the main villain that another author had kindly allowed me to use after creating something for her as thanks. (Didn't have to, but glad she did now.) Who will be mentioned next chapter.

This chapter will be short because it is to show what had occurred with the main pairing of this fic and the results it had brought, along with some other things.

* * *

Digimon Tamers

The Changed Tamer Continuation.

Chapter 1.

A year went by after Rika had apologized to Takato about him telling her about her now ex-boyfriend 18 year old Ryo Akiyama. A year that also made 17 year old Takato Matsuki a happy young man still, after what that night had gave to him.

A fixed up friendship that turned to affection, that then turned to love later on. The thing was that, that was not all, it had also brought him a second person close to him in his heart, named 16 year old Alice McCoy.

So far the only ones that knew of it were Henry, Jeri and their partners, apart from Terriermon seeing as how, well. Lets just say they wouldn't trust him as hard as hard as Renamon could punch him.

If it were Guilmon he could be silenced with bread and peanut butter, Calumon would be the same, Impmon a threat from both Digimon would take care of that. As for Terriermon, there was no telling.

But they kept it hidden this long, and did not plan a date on telling the others.

* * *

Shinjuku park.

So right now they were in a part of the park where they could be alone, being sat against a tree, Takato had Rika leaning against his right side and Alice on his stretched out legs on his left. Using them as a propped pillow so that she could look up at the nice blue sunny day sky.

The two of them over the months managed to change Takato's attire, getting him to wear gray jeans, a plain white t-shirt with a short sleeved gray jacket. A brown belt with his Digivice clipped on the back right and his cards pouch on the left side incase of any wild ones coming through.

Dark blue and white trainers with black wristbands and his trademark goggles on his head of still messy brown hair.

The girls were wearing their same attire, with both their developing bodies started gaining some qualities that would get a guys attention. But they rather stick to the one person that brought them happiness after they were saddened by separate reasons.

Alice for losing Dobermon but thanks to Takato would live her life knowing that he would forever be with her inside her heart and memories and spending time with the gogglehead was a good start to begin with.

And with Rika for when she was upset after finding out Ryo had cheated on her, she had gone to Takato for not only for comfort, but to apologize after what she had done to him for trying to tell her about it, but ended up hitting him and telling him things that were hurtful.

After that night, things have turned round for the two when it came to Takato. When it came to hanging out, if one was busy then the other can have some alone time with the young man.

When the three were together and alone then things would be alright, depending what they were doing as long as they kept it safe and not too loud.

"Things sure have been quiet lately." Takato said, thinking it were true seeing as how less Digimon have been coming through lately.

Alice nods in agreement to that, hearing the news from not just them but the others as well, seeing as how she could not be around during the danger.

"Agreed on that one." Rika word fully answers with, having her right arm being on a propped up knee and eyes closed, the back of her head leaning against Takato's shoulder.

"Maybe the Digimon don't want to end up deleted or injured, seeing as how you and the others are around." Alice says getting a word in.

"Speaking of Digimon. Any of you noticed a little change in dino-boy lately?" Rika asks, with eyes now opened staring off further ahead.

"Mm, it looks like he's acting more mature from the looks of it. With the way he was speaking he might sound the same, but not with his words." Takato explains to them, gazing down to the blond that was using his legs as a pillow.

Seeing that he was looking at her, Alice turns her head slightly with a kind smile, with him giving the same back.

"And Renamon has been acting a little strange to." Rika said changing the topic to her own partner this time.

Getting their attention by shifting their gaze. "It's like she's keeping something from me, and not telling me no matter what I try." Sounding worried as the two of them had nothing to hide, normally.

"Do you think they maybe linked?" Alice asked in curiosity, sitting up to turn and look at the redhead.

Shrugging at the probable answer, Rika turns her head half way for them to see her worried look. "Probably. I don't know." Before turning it back.

Moving to face her, well her back anyway. Takato placed a hand on her shoulder and reassures her. "I'm sure whatever it is, Renamon will tell you when she's ready. She is a tough Digimon, so if its trouble I doubt it'll be even a sweat for her to take care of on her own."

Having Rika give a smile even though she didn't turn to show them. "Thanks, Gogglehead." Getting said goggle wearer to put on a smile himself, meaning that Rika must be feeling better if she called him that.

"And if you want to, we can all go and ask if there is something wrong." Alice suggested to her, trying to lighten things even further.

Thinking for a bit about it, Rika got to her feet and brushed off some grass. "How about we get something to eat first. Goggles is buying, right?" Still with that smile, this time facing them, thinking it was funny yet a truthful question.

Groaning at the prospect of paying for their meals, Takato got to his feet, politely helping Alice up before agreeing to it and the trio were off.

* * *

Digital World- Desert area.

In the blissful sunny hot weather somewhere in the desert area, where nothing could be found but sand and odd looking shaped mountains.

That and a tall ancient temple that looked intact and guarded. By a circle of 13 Meramon in various spots keeping a look out on the temple.

While on the sandy ground were half a dozen Scorpiomon underneath, and 4 Tyrannomon's at the bottom of the steps.

"Why are we even guarding this place anyway? Whats in there that needs this many Digimon watching it?" The first Tyrannomon on the right asks, keeping his eyes out for, whatever.

Giving his comrade a shrug the one next to him answers with. "We weren't exactly told about it, except it being something absolutely dangerous."

This time the second on the other side spoke up. "Ha! Whatever it is, no one can break through while all of us watching it."

Getting agreements from the other three.

Unaware of the figures that were watching them, placed on a far off mountain.

"We wait for the time to strike." A calm males voice spoke, gaining silent nods from his companions.

* * *

Real World- Nonaka residence.

On their way in after having something to eat, the three couldn't find neither hide nor hair, or in this case fur for the humanoid fox. So they were now sitting in the living room deciding to watch a little movie.

Seeing as how the three of them weren't the romantic type, it either came down to, action, horror or comedy. So they settled for an action/comedy seeing as how it was early for a horror.

As they watched it on the sofa for a little while, they heard the door soon to open. Hearing Rika's mother call out.

"I'm home! Mom, Rika!" Trying to find out if anyone was around.

"In here, Mom!" Rika responds back to her as it sounded like the woman was getting closer.

Entering the room was Rumiko Nonaka, wearing blue fitting jeans with a brown belt and a circular silver buckle, a white blouse with floral patterns on the short sleeves and having on white socks. Her hair being tied in a ponytail.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting company with you. Hello Alice, Takato." She greeted them with a wave. Getting one back along with a hello themselves.

"Rika, have you got anything planned for tonight?" Rumiko asked her daughter curiously, leaning against the wall with her arms folded.

Giving her a suspicious look finding this a little odd. "Depends, whats going on?" The other two sensing the tone in her voice.

"Well, I ran into a modeling friend of mine and invited her over for dinner. She says, that she has a step-son and I thought it would be nice for you two to meet." She explains. Getting a frown to cross the girls face.

'I smell something fishy.' She thought, her mind on Renamon now changed to this little thing she was planning.

"Well actually, I'll be, uh." Trying to make something up to get out of this.

"Spending the night with me." Blurted out by the blond haired girl sitting on the left of the sofa, with Takato in the middle.

Heads were turned to face her, waiting for an explanation. "My grandfather is working late tonight, so he said I can have someone over to keep me company."

Slowly agreeing with that excuse, turning her head to face her mothers. "Y-Yeah, Alice asked me to spend the night so I thought why not, nothing better to do." Giving a shrug.

Accepting it with her own shrug she pushed herself off, saying to her after a quiet sigh. "Alright, have fun but not to much though." Turning her head with a somewhat of an amused smile. Then leaves them alone.

Takato was confused at what that was about, hearing the girls talking. "Thanks for that, Alice. Is your grampa really working late?" Both leaned forward looking passed Takato to get eye contact.

Nodding her head along with her reply. "Mmhm. Hypno's wanted him to help re-program the computers with Mr. Wong after Yamaki wanted them to be upgraded for some reason."

"Sounds like a late night thing, good thing I'm coming over, huh." Giving a wink. Nodding her head with a smile, till she looks at Takato. Having a questionable look on his face.

Giving each other a look then back to their favorite goggle wearing Tamer. Rika was the first one to ask him. "Okay Takato, whats wrong?" Giving him a shake by the shoulder.

Snapping out of it to see that Rika was shaking him a little. He took her hand to stop her and says to her. "Thanks Rika, I think I'm awake now."

"Okay. Mind telling us what got you to zone out there." She asks him, with Alice also listening in to what he has to say.

"It's just, what your mom just said." Was his explanation so far.

As Rika rolled her eyes thinking how dense he was, not reading between the lines of what was probably going on.

Alice was the one that explained it to him. "Mrs Nonaka maybe thinking of setting Rika on a date with this guy."

"As if that will happen." Hearing her muttering, Takato simply smiled knowing that Rika was not an easy person to set up. Heck despite being broken up, Ryo still tries to ask her out.

Shaking his head to that, he gave them his answer more understandable. "No I gathered that. It was the last thing she said, like she knows something."

Rika simply waves her hand as if it were nothing. "Don't worry about it, you know how she is sometimes." Getting to her feet quickly after remembering. "Renamon!"

The others jumped thinking she had appeared from somewhere, but saw no one.

"I almost forgot about her." Rika said, looking down to the floor sadly. "No wonder she's keeping secrets, I probably spend less time with her since the Digimon started coming less often. Plus being with you two and the others."

Hearing a short laugh coming from her, as both of them got up, she said quietly. "I became a lot soft thanks to you two mostly."

Thinking that was somewhat of a compliment, they gave a soft look to eachother. Before Takato made a move to get infront of her while her head was still down. Lifting her by the chin to look into his gentle eyes, she heard him say.

"Soft or not, will still be with you no matter what." Giving her a small kiss to the lips, then taking her into an embrace.

Not wanting to be left out Alice made her way through to join in, having Takato wrap his arm around her, while hers around both of them.

Being sure to keep it short incase Mrs Nonaka decided to come back and talk.

But the question they asked before still lingers, where is Renamon?

* * *

Shinjuku Park.

In another secluded part of the park two Digimon were sparring away from any human that could get in the way.

"Gotcha!" Guilmon exclaimed. Making Renamon snap open her eyes and leap out of the way of the diving Digimon from behind a tree.

Watching him slide a bit on the grass whilst perched on the nearest tree. Renamon shook her head slightly at the red saurians antics, thinking this was a game.

"Guilmon, the point of a sneak attack is to attack your enemy unsuspectingly." She says, seeing that he was getting to his feet.

Tilting his head slightly in confusion. "But your not my enemy, your my friend." He replied with in the same tone but more mature rather than childish.

A paw placed on her forehead having to explain this again. "And in a spar your opponent can be pretended to be an enemy. But in this case you have hold back."

Slumping himself down against the tree, he was looking at the ground. Being a bit sad about something. "Thanks for helping me with my speaking Renamon. But why are we doing this? Don't you normally do this sort of thing with Rika?"

Seeing his point but she did have a reason.

Jumping down to join him on the right side, an arm on her propped up leg. "Sort of but less dangerous for her. The reason why I am doing this is because I am giving Rika her time to enjoy herself."

Getting Guilmon to perk up and actually listen before she continued. "You don't know it, but I feel that Rika is more happy with Takato than she had been with Ryo. I did not say anything yet, but I don't think she wants to admit it to the both of them or to anyone."

Looking up through the leaves to the sunny blue sky. A small smile dawning on her face, looking rather sad. "Also, I have not told her this as it might force her to go back to as it were with the two of us. When really she should not be a Tamer all the time and simply be herself with her friends."

Turning her head to him, with Guilmon already done the same. "That is why we are training. As Takato is 'hanging out' as the humans say with Rika and Alice, I thought that he may not have found time to be with you."

Shrugging at that part Guilmon looks back and said, feeling her eyes still on him. "I don't mind, if it makes Takato happy to be with them, then I'm happy for him. Besides I still see him when he brings me food, sometimes having Alice with him and we talk and play a bit of tag when we can. So really I'm not sad at all."

Looking to her with a happy smile rather than a sad one. Surprising the fox at what he just said.

"And I know he'll have time so that all of us can play together, including you." Hearing this made her turn away, saying in a stern voice. "I do not play remember?"

Getting up with a serious face, she turns to the dino who was staring up at her, looking rather nervous.

"Lets continue shall we?" She said, holding up a clenched right paw. Taking a swing without an answer from him. But he got out of the way quickly, and began to take off. With Renamon in pursuit.

* * *

Digital World- Desert area.

The wind began to pick up blowing the sand about as a figure began to approach the temple, being at a close height to reaching Meramon, only some centimeters shorter than one.

Wearing a dark gray cloak that covers the less muscled body underneath, leaving the lower half of his legs revealed and the lower half of his face covered, having pale gray skin, red piercing eyes and jet black spiked down messy hair reaching close to his shoulders, covering the middle of his forehead.

Underneath he had black clawed hands with silver tipped fingers and a small dark red amulet embedded in the back of both of them. Having on black crossed straps over a crimson sleeveless old looking vest tied closed with a v-neck. His left shoulder had a smooth point sided metal guard, that has a built in dagger tail (Prince of Persia kind) chain, curled round the arm.

Having on crimson baggy desert trousers, black boots and a black belt with an old beaten brown pouch on the back left. His right side had a hanging holster with an all black double barreled gun like Beelzemon's. On his left side was a gray swords hilt with a closed up silver safeguard with a circle in the middle of it.

The top of his head he had on a brown cowboy looking hat with red jewels on the four sides of the strap around it, having a couple of tiny tears at the front of the rim.

Staring at the incoming figure now in question, wondering why any of the Scorpiomon hadn't already come out to question him already.

The Tyrannomon stood ready along with a few Meramon that now came down to see what was going on.

Stopping as soon as he was close enough, one of the Meramon had asked him while being on his guard along with the others. "Who are you and what do you want?"

But the stranger had stood silent with an emotionless look, as if he were waiting for something to happen.

"He asked, who are you and what do you want? Are you deaf or something!" One of the Tyrannomon repeated for him with a glare, gaining the same response.

As the sand blew in from the side fluttering his cloak a little. Before anyone could say or do anything, a blast sound could be heard, followed by a yell of pain from one of the Meramon above.

Shooting their sights up in stun to see the guard with a horrified look as he exploded into data.

With a swift move the stranger opens his cloak and un-holsters his double barreled shotgun on the Meramon that spoke to him. Just as they were looking back.

"I am Mercendramon, the death bringer." His eyes glowing slightly red, before he pulled the trigger, his gunshots giving off a sound through the picked up winds.

END OF CHAPTER 1.

* * *

Promise that the next chapter will be a little longer and will include the others.

For now show me how this turned out, if I get 6 good reviews then the chapter is good enough, if I get 6 bad ones then its back to the drawing board, if its a tie then the next one would decide it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: The characters and shows involved in this fic are copyrighted and owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in.

Welcome to the next chapter of The Changed Tamer Continuation where you will find out about other OC Digimon allied with Mercendramon.

This thanks goe's out to the people that reviewed: Kamen Rider Hazaru, I'm Yu and KiraKazumi. And I hope the three along with others likes this chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

Digimon Tamers

The Changed Tamer Continuation.

Chapter 2.

Digital World- Desert area.

It happened rather quick, after one of his own was shot from afar it would seem, the Meramon looks back in time to come into eye contact with the mysterious Digimon's double barreled weapon.

Mercendramon pulled the trigger, getting Meramon in point blank range to the chest. His mouth wide opened, staring down to where the double smoking holes on his chest were.

"Hm." Was all that came out, before Mercendramon pulled the trigger again and this time a number of shots came out that sent the Digimon collapsing. But he turned into data before he could hit the steps.

Staring in disbelief one of of the Meramon clenched both his fists and teeth at where his comrade once stood.

With a yell of anger leaps off the steps at the murdering Digimon, just to have him disappear in a blur before he landed with a swung fist.

Noticing a shadow below him suddenly getting bigger, he shoots up to see Mercendramon descending upon him, his gun poised.

"Blaze blast!"

Too late in dodging the double blast of intense flames. Sending him flying to the side, with a roll as the flames engulf him.

One of the Tyrannomon gave a grin at the quick victory. "That shrimp was to..." Being cut off as a daggers tail chain shot out from the flames, wrapping round the dino's neck tightly, choking the air out of him.

Staring to where it came from, Mercendramon flew out with the chain coming from his shoulder guard. Passing the Meramon and landing on the Tyrannomon's head after spinning upwards on it.

His gun was aimed downward onto his skull.

"Death impact." He says without any emotion, the barrels of his weapon charging with a single red ball in between.

Hearing the explosion coming from the front, two of the other Meramon were wondering what was going on over there.

"Did you hear that?" He asked, standing in the middle of the staircase, the other being a few steps above.

"Hard not to. You don't think one of the boy's ticked off the Tyrannomon's do you?" Staring down at his comrade. Giving a shrug at his question.

"No clue, but did you hear that yelling a little while ago?" It was pretty much questions with no answers with these two.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to check on it." The upper one said, starting to make his way up, when they were halted by a feminine voice.

"Would you boy's rather fight with me instead?" Getting both to look a little further down to see a Renamon standing there. But instead of yellow fur this one had black, the purple gloves and markings she usually had were dark red and green eyes instead of blue.

She may look like a rookie but the aura she was giving off felt like something dark and strong.

Standing there with her arms folded and a smirk on her face, waiting for a fight it would seem.

A couple of sand pools exploded near the temple from underneath and a Scorpiomon flew out of them and was deleted before hitting the ground.

The remaining four rose out in a line and another Digimon came out in an explosion infront of them, it looked like a cross between a hammerhead shark and a two armed semi muscled Gorillamon. He had a sharp sharks dorsal fin on his back, blue scales all over his body for easy movement in either the seas or sands, having smaller double fins on the side of his arms.

His head on the other hand was the shape of Gorillamon's but he wore a metal helmet in the form of a hammerhead that is closed at the face by a split opened visor for the lower half, and a rising black one for the upper half.

On the right side of the temple was an odd looking Digimon standing up against, or rather levitating with his legs folded, against 3 of the Meramon guards.

He looked like a Babamon, wearing fitting Wizardmon clothing in a darker version, with a gray pointed hat and cape. His beard and hair were cut to reveal his elderly gray skin and closed eyes.

His beard being short and pointy, with his hair combed back and tied in a short tail at the back.

Holding a strong wooden staff in his right hand that was in a swirl on top.

"Hm. You youngling's picked the wrong Digimon to fight with today." He says in a warned tone, raising his now glowing staff.

On the last side the last 4 four were staring up at a Digimon looking like a fully fixed up Andromon with his normal coloring in a military camouflage. Having a visor covering the mouth area of the helmet and the eyes having a targeting scope replacing his left eye while the other was normal and covered by a green lens.

His lower left arm was built as a short barreled sniper rifle with built in vents for releasing out air incase of charged blasts that would heat up the weapon.

On his back allowing him to fly was a flight pack like MegaGargomon's but with short fin like wings.

"Snipemon, proceeding with termination." Saying in a soldier part machine type voice. Holding out his rifle arm to take aim.

* * *

Real world- Shinjuku.

After packing some extra clothes along for the night stay, the three of them were walking down the pavement, on a search for a certain fox in question by using Rika's Digivice.

Following the circular compass that had pointed in the direction she maybe in.

"Do you think she'll still be there?" Alice asks, following behind Rika with Takato, having her hands behind her.

"Don't know, just have to hope I guess." She replied staring hard at the compass.

Things were silent along the way until they got to the park which was odd seeing as how they were there themselves hours ago.

Rika was a bit busy to notice as she continued further, having Alice and Takato shrug to one another before following.

When they were half way the compass began to spin, telling them that Renamon had just moved. To where though is anyone's guess.

"Damnit! We were getting close to!" Rika said in annoyance, looking like she was about to hit something. Fortunately the two were there to calm her down.

"Its alright Rika, tell you what. Were at the park so I'll check with Guilmon and see if he's seen her. You and Alice head to her place and I'll call you there, okay?" Taking her arm incase she did decide to hit something, more or less someone.

Alice did the same with the other arm, having a worried look for her.

Nodding in agreement to the option, Rika calmed herself enough for the two to slowly release her.

"Sorry, I just want to know whats going on. Renamon and I rarely keep secrets and well, the last time I was worried like this was with that time when we fought Vajramon." Looking down to the ground.

Feeling hands on her shoulders made Rika look up to see Takato's gentle face. "Like I said, it'll be alright." He said before giving a peck to her cheek.

Moving to Alice he asks her. "Make sure she doesn't try and look for her alone. No telling what she might do." After giving a small nod, Takato did the same thing to her, then jogs off.

Hearing Rika say. "I heard that!" Putting a smile on his face, knowing that the old Rika was still in there.

* * *

Digital World- Desert area.

They made quick work of the guards that seemed too easy due to their numbers. So while the one known as Snipemon and the tall shark gorilla hybrid stood outside incase of any trouble.

While inside the others were going down through the empty short stoned corridor, using the mages staff as an illuminated light on top.

Their footsteps being echoed apart from the mage as he just levitates his way in the lead.

By the time they came to the end a faint light was seen that told them they were where they were supposed to be.

Entering a large stoned room that was circular, with pillars supporting the dome ceiling, the light was emanating from four spinning orbs moving slowly round the room.

What was at attention though was standing on a gold three stepped platform, being a metal arch with a circular stone gate of destiny. Locked with a shield shaped metal material that has a number of chains wrapped all around the gate, being held by the inner sides of the arch.

The problem to get passed though was the two Golemon's that stood in their way, plus a Minotauromon.

As BlackRenamon got in a stance, the mage readied his staff and Mercendramon took out his swords hilt. The guard splits open and a red glowing blade emerges from it.

"I will handle the Minotauromon. Magimon, BlackRenamon, the Golemon." Was all he said before the three of them rushed in.

* * *

Real World- Shinjuku park.

After finding Guilmon on his way back to the shed, looking tired as it seems. Takato decided to ask him after the mini dinosaur had lay down on the cement floor.

"Guilmon, can I ask you something?" He asked to one of his best friends. Having said Digimon to move his just his head as the rest couldn't be asked to move at the moment.

"Sure Takato, what is it?" His eyes being half lidded, as if he were to dose off any minute now.

'I'm probably not gonna get used to that coming from him.' He thought in his head at first, before saying out loud. "Well, I was wondering if there was anything wrong with Renamon lately. Because me, Rika and Alice were looking to talk to her about something but couldn't find her. So we followed her signal leading to the park and thought that maybe you had seen her."

Getting all what he could made Guilmon remember what Renamon had told him after their spar was finished for the day.

"Don't tell anyone what I had told you, especially Takato. Otherwise the next spar will be painful for you than you can imagine." Her words repeating in his head. Making the saurian feel nervous the second time of hearing that.

"Uh, sorry, I haven't seen her anywhere." He answers with, managing to hide his nervousness.

But Takato could detect a small change in his tone, but shrugs thinking it was nothing. "Alright, but if you do see her, could you tell her if it's okay to speak with Rika. She is worried about her."

Nodding to the request slowly. "I'll try if I see her."

Hearing this made Takato give a sign that he was glad to hear that. After telling him about getting his dinner the same time, something did make Takato stop and ask after noticing something he forgot.

"What were you doing to get this tired?" Giving a questionable look. Guilmon began with a short laugh, thinking as best he could. "Well. Calumon came and thought it be fun if we had a race around the park, until I got hungry."

"Okaaaay." He said sounding unsure if that were the truth seeing as how Guilmon normally survives one of Calumon's playful encounters.

But took it anyway as an excuse. "Alright, see you later boy." Then left to leave the rookie to rest from whatever he was doing.

* * *

Alice's apartment.

The place looked like an ordinary apartment, with living room and kitchen joined, a counter being between the two rooms. The kitchen big enough having a washing machine, tumble dryer and the rest being the normal stuff.

There was a couple of bedrooms, a bathroom and a closet, including a short balcony for two people to be on closed off by a glass door.

Having a coffee table in the center of the living room with a TV stand infront with the standard stuff, a yellow sofa behind it and a same colored chair on the right. Underneath on the wooden floor was a red carpet with a dark green lining.

After taking their shoes off at the door and putting them in Alice's room along with Rika's stuff. The pale blond trying to find a way to get Rika's mind off of Renamon for a bit.

"How about I make us something, maybe some tea, that should warm us a little." Alice offered with a kind look, making her way to the kitchen.

While Rika went to sit on the sofa, checking to see what was on TV. Not finding anything when Alice came in with some tea and a couple of plates of sandwiches.

Still finding nothing good on, they just turned it off and decided to talk to stir up some conversation.

They managed to find something that lasted time for night to come around.

Having the chance to laugh on their current topic, that soon died down after stopping, their snacks long gone.

"Wow. Looks like we were talking so much we didn't notice the time." Rika points out, looking out the glass door.

"Mm, time doe's fly depending on what you do." Alice said also looking outside, then back to Rika with a smile.

"How about we watch a horror movie since it is close to the right time for one." She suggested.

Replying with a shrug as a way of saying why not. "Sure, hope its better than whats on now."

So they went to pick out a DVD to watch from Alice's room as she has some good movies to pick from.

* * *

Meanwhile as night falls upon Shinjuku, a swirling portal of data appears and out walks Mercendramon along with his followers behind him before it closed.

The memory of why they had arrived in the human world flooding into his mind at the sight of the lighted city.

* * *

FLASHBACK!

The Golemon lay motionless for a bit before exploding into data, the same for Minotauromon. The three Digimon were standing infront of the arch unharmed. Magimon being in between them was holding up his staff for it to glow.

Getting a dark electrical like energy surge between his staff and the concealed gates seal, getting him to cancel out what he was doing.

"It is indeed the real gate." He began with, turning to face his comrades who were unmoved. "The true gate that requires a tremendous amount of power if I am to open it."

"What power do you need to open this?" BlackRenamon asks with arms folded and eyes trained on the seal that was the lock of what was contained within the gate.

"A power that has been long thought to be lost in the stories that were heard. The power that was told to cause great harm to the Digital World in evil hands. The same power that belonged to one of the once known dark dragons."

Furrowing his brow as his eyes remained shut, finishing what he was saying.

"The power of the Hazard, that once resided in Megidramon."

A name that would strike fear into both weak and a number of strong Digimon, but these two remained un-fazed. "Megidramon was destroyed long ago as those stories had been told as I recall." BRenamon had said, finding this to now have been a waste of time.

But what Magimon had to say next had her still in thought. "That is true, but his power had only travelled all these years, searching for the right Digimon to wield it. And it has done so."

Both of them now waiting patiently for a name or something. "The Digimon chosen is located somewhere in the human world, the domain of the Chosen's known as, the Tamers."

FLASHBACK END!

* * *

Opening his eyes after the completed memory, Mercendramon looks down to see various lights and the insects that were called humans. His comrades watching from either side of him.

"Do you know where this Digimon is?" Mercendramon asks without facing the magic user. Giving a shake of the head along with his reply.

"No. The power must be either dormant or sealed away... But I do sense there are a few strong Digimon out there, one of them must be in possession of it."

Giving an understanding nod he gives an immediate order to all. "SharRillamon, remain with Magimon. The rest of you, seek out the Digimon and lure out the Hazard wielder. Magimon give us the locations of these pests as we hunt for them."

All giving acknowledged nods in understood, Mercendramon, Snipemon and BRenamon, jumped/flew/vanished away. While SharRillamon and Magimon remained, the levitating Digimon going into a meditating state, with a pale glowing aura lining around his body.

The hunt was on.

* * *

Nonaka residence.

As Renamon appears on the roof of the house, she could hear the voices in the room underneath.

"I'm sorry my daughter couldn't join us, but she decided to spend the night at a friends." She hears coming from Rumiko's voice.

Then an un-familiar one that sounded snobby yet polite. "Oh its alright, she is still young so she should enjoy herself before getting around our age. Right, Saburo?"

Not hearing another voice so she assumed this Saburo person must have nodded.

So Renamon merely tried to tune out the voices, moving to another part of the roof. She froze in mid step at the sense of something close by and it was strong maybe even more than that.

Moving her body half way to see a figure standing tall on the roof of the opposite house, staring at her. From the looks of the shape she could make out that it looked like one of her own, but the feeling she was getting from it was different than normal.

Just as she was about to call out to it, the Digimon turns her head sideways before leaping away and seemed to be moving at a fast pace.

Tilting her head to the side, Renamon was thinking on where it might be off to. When her eyes widened at the thought. 'Rika!'

Before jetting off after the Digimon.

* * *

Walking home irritated with a certain long eared Digimon on his shoulder trying to apologize for what he did.

"Come on Henry! I said I was sorry, besides I was curious!" He exclaimed real close to 17 year old Henry Wong's ear.

Wearing dark brown cargo pants, his black t-shirt with a dark orange zipped up jacket with a pocket on the left of the chest and his old styled trainers.

He ignored him as best he could. Having his eyes closed at the time, opening them at some point to see if they were going in the right direction.

"Henry, I'm telling you the truth. I was curious on how your date went with Jeri!" Not caring on the volume he spoke with.

Nodding along to say he believed him with his hands in his jacket pockets, but what he said sounded differently. "Mmhm. And it wasn't the fact that I left you with Suzie and Lopmon at home, right?" Giving the now nervously sweating Digimon a sideways glance.

"Heh, heh. Well it could be that, or I might have also needed some air and it was a coincidence I had found you two." Trying to get on his good side.

But Henry came to an immediate stop, letting out a sigh before looking at his partner. "A coincidence huh? Well it was kind of odd on how we found you when me and Jeri were passing the park at the time when I was taking her home."

"And how did you know I wasn't going to visit Guilmon." Having a grin thinking he was smart to think that up.

Henry had something to say to that though. "Because I recall telling Suzie not to let you out for anything. How did you escape?" Finding it a little confusing to think of how it could happen.

"Ohhh, just a little planning and a playful visit from Calumon did the trick." A smiling Terriermon gave to the blue haired Tamer.

Having Henry face palm himself. "I knew I forgot something else. Warn Suzie to not get distracted if he ever showed up."

As they talked Snipemon had a lock on his target with his scope eye. Standing on a nearby building, having his sniper arm held with his hand, taking aim.

* * *

Somewhere else at the time Takato and Guilmon were heading back to the bakery after the Digimon had finished his food.

"Its good that I can sleepover, Takato, I miss your room." Guilmon said, sounding happy at his friends offer.

Takato being in the same mood. "Ha, ha, ha. Yeah, we haven't had you over for a while, even though you did try and eat the bread my parents made."

Getting Guilmon to scratch the side of his head, with a near embarrassed look. "But they smelt so good I couldn't help myself."

The two sharing a good laugh at the memory of Takato trying to pull an excited looking Guilmon away from freshly cooked bread, with his dad helping.

Unknown to them of the figure of Mercendramon hiding within the shadows, ready to make his move on them.

* * *

Alice's apartment.

Watching the movie with some interest, not finding it scary with what they, mostly Rika had faced in the past because of the D-Reaper and wild Digimon.

"I got to admit, after the D-Reaper and Parasimon, you don't find things like this scary. Well depends what they're on." Rika states her opinion. Having her arm propped on the rest on the right side she sat on.

Alice on the other side had her arms folded at the time when she says back, keeping her eyes on the screen with a plain half lidded stare.

"You did it more than I have. I had less experience, only until I had met Dobermon." Even though she felt better, the memories she had still gave her a saddened smile.

After seeing this Rika had moved over to wrap an arm around the blonds shoulders, giving it a rub as a sign of comfort.

"Sorry to have brought it up Alice." Having a guilty look on her face for doing what she did. Alice reassured her with a smile whilst looking at her.

"I'll be fine Rika, really." Was all she said. But Rika couldn't help but feel a little bad still.

* * *

Outside getting closer to their location the BRenamon leaped as far as she could to get closer to her destination.

After jumping off an electrical post, the black fox was instantly tackled from the left at high speed. Using a faster route Renamon had just managed to catch up.

Both of them crashed in the middle of the road, rolling slightly until the black furred digital creature knocked her counterpart off and away. Having Renamon landing after a couple of back flips.

Both stood ready with an intense glare, as if waiting for one to make the first move.

Neither surprised at who they were facing, they were more focused on the fight they were about to have than ask questions.

But as Renamon stared into her opposites eyes, even from afar she could sense something that felt strangely familiar about BlackRenamon.

The same could be said with said Digimon herself. It felt like this Renamon she was glaring at was someone she knew, someone that possessed something that sparked a hidden hatred that was slowly awakening.

* * *

FLASHBACK!- Digital World- Unknown area.

"Sister! Wait up will you!" Renamon cried out to the other as they both were running through the dark forest.

"Come on, Fluff's! Don't want to be left behind do you?" She exclaimed loudly to her in a teasing tone.

Getting her to turn red in anger. "I told you to stop calling me that!" Going into a yell. Having her pick up speed to catch up.

FORWARD SKIP!

Both were taking cover under a large tree trunk opening as the rain that started to come down, became worse.

The two of them being side by side in a muddy and scratched up state.

"That ought to show that Kuwagamon not to come here again." The Renamon spoke out enough for her sister to hear, rubbing her right shoulder in the process.

Giving her a frown at what she had just said. "He was a champion or did you forget? We barely made it out alive!"

Causing her to look downcast, now feeling sorry from the looks of it. Finding nothing to say for it.

They sat there in minutes until Renamon asked, her eyes glued to the rain. "Do you think mom and dad will be mad?"

A smile though small dawned on her face as she replied. "Maybe. We did travel outside the village walls without permission."

Getting them to let out a short laugh, soon to have grown after what she had added. "Knowing dad.. He's probably thinking of a way to punish us with more training!"

Their laughter seemed to not have ceased. Becoming an echo as everything had flashed.

END OF FLASHBACK!

* * *

Her eyes had widen in shock at who she was staring at now that she had finally remembered.

"B-Blare?" Becoming frozen in place at the sight of her sister, whom has not been seen or heard in years for her.

The same reaction happening to BRenamon as she gave the same look. "R-Rena." Sounding in disbelief, but it soon turned to rage and she leaps into the air.

Watching Blare bringing her arms in looking ready to summon a diamond storm. But to her surprise, she had summoned a couple of glowing diamond daggers in both paws.

"Diamond daggers!" She yells out in anger. Giving them a hard toss, the four daggers exploded into a shower of miniature versions. Having them aimed for the frozen Renamon.

* * *

Waiting for the lights to change so he could walk across, along with a few other people.

Terriermon's ears perked up and he was getting a weird feeling, the same one when a Digimon is around but...

"Move Henry!" He cries out. Spinning by his ear so he could smother his Tamers face, getting him to stumble back onto his butt.

In time for a blast to make an impact a couple of inches from where he once was. Getting the rest of the people to jump in fright of it.

Jumping off of him Terriermon looks to where the shot came from, barely seeing the shooter.

"Terriermon! What was..!" Henry started with but stops at the serious look is partner gave off. Turning to see what he was looking at.

In time for whatever it was to fly off where it was perched, remaining in the air but in plain sight for all to see.

"Snipemon, beginning confrontation."

* * *

Meanwhile with Takato and Guilmon, as they were walking in the peaceful night. A daggers tail chain, came out of nowhere and wraps round the saurians left arm.

Getting both their attention, especially when Guilmon was then sent flying into a nearby street light.

"Guilmon!" Takato's calls out to him in worry. But his gaze was now on the chain as it unwraps itself and retracts to its owner.

Being on the opposite side with his left arm raised for the chain to curl around the limb before lowering it into his cloak.

"Who are you?" Takato asks with a glare to the silent Digimon. Who was giving a simple stare to the Tamer, moving then onto the recovering saurian as he was getting to his feet.

* * *

Up with Magimon and SharRillamon, they were doing as they were told. With the mage being in a four way link with his comrades.

"Now the test shall begin."

END OF CHAPTER 2.

* * *

Hope its to your liking so far and that you'll review what you think.

I won't give to much info on the villain, except I will say that I was allowed to use it by Angel of Spirit.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: The characters and shows involved in this fic are copyrighted and owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in.

Call this an early Christmas present as I plan to take a day off on Christmas day.

Hope you like it and review what you think, as the battle between Mercendramon's side against the Tamers begins.

* * *

Digimon Tamers

The Changed Tamer Continuation.

Chapter 3.

Digital World- Mountain area.

Even though he has a normal life Ryo Akiyama still finds his way into the Digital World somehow.

With Cyberdramon at his side, he was wearing the clothes he wore when he was previously in this world. But with an added edition. He had on a metal rounded guard on his right shoulder, with a small camera attachment on top.

A thin cable leading to the lower half of a different kind of backpack, being like a casing on the lower, while the upper half was like an original material.

"Why did I agree to this again?" He merely asked himself quietly, hoisting the strap of the medium weighted bag.

They were investigating something after receiving a message from Hypno's on detecting strange energy readings not long ago. And as Ryo had more experience, also knowing a way of entering the Digital World, he was the one picked to go.

Taking with him one of the newly created gear as a surveillance way of helping out with things if there is any trouble. Using the right tools to create something similar as they did with the Ark when they surveyed what was going on during the D-Reaper attack.

This is one of the ways of which that the Hypno's in the Real World could help the Tamers when it comes to this sort of thing.

"It should be around here somewhere." He says, a hand placed above his eyes to see further into the night.

Until he spotted something far, but kind of sticking out.

Pointing in the direction of it with his other hand. "Lets try that thing over there, Cyberdramon!" Gaining a nod from the ultimate. Picking Ryo up and placing the Tamer onto his back before he flew off in the direction of where he pointed in.

Unaware of the strange feeling he was getting as he was getting much closer to it.

* * *

Real World.

"Gargo laser!" Gargomon exclaimed, letting loose a rapid fire attack from his right machine gun arm. Having Snipemon evade while in the air.

Henry at a safe distance had his D-Arc out trying to gain the details on the unknown Digimon. But only a gaining a picture with the words. DATA NOT AVAILABLE!

"What the... Not available? How can that be?" Henry asked as if the device would answer, but hearing the sounds of Snipemon opening fire on Gargomon got him to look up from it.

Moving away from the shot, then again almost causing the gun bunny to stumble.

Snipemon kept moving in the air to give Gargomon something to shoot at besides him.

Gargomon kept aiming with either one or both arms, getting nowhere.

* * *

FLASHBACK!- Digital World- Unknown area- ? Village.

"BlackRenamon, you are here on trial for the murder of the villages captain of the guard. That may have due to the Youko's influence within you. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Spoken out by a male Taomon sitting at a tall wooden podium, with another male on his right and a female on the left.

The room they were in was like a court room with witnesses seated around one side and a jury on the other. Consisting of Renamon's, Taomon and with Sakuyamon for guards.

The black furred creature stood at a stand, having her wrists cuffed with a material that saps her energy so she could not escape. On both her sides was a male and female Sakuyamon, their staffs crossed incase.

"I tried to explain, but none of the interrogators seemed to have been listening at the time." She quietly says loud enough for them to hear in a neutral voice, as if giving up hope in reasoning.

Her head was down along with her eyes, knowing that the one person she was hoping to be there, was not.

Thinking that like everyone else, she had abandoned her as well.

"The Taoists had extracted what we needed to see. It seemed you have had lost control after the captain and you had a dispute about something that could not be brought out clearly. But none the less, using the Youko's power proves a fact that you cannot be safe within the village around the inhabitants."

Hearing this from the other male Taomon on the left, it made Blare bring her head down, knowing what was to probably come.

"Therefore the jury will decide upon your fate, whether or not your life should be spared." Coming from the female.

END OF FLASHBACK!

* * *

Both foxes were grappled at the time when Blare had snapped out of it. Opening her eyes into a hard glare, her teeth were soon shown.

"You betrayed me, sister." Muttering the words with distaste on the last word. Jumping into a drop kick that struck Renamon in the chest, knocking her back and Blare into back flips after releasing her grip on her.

"What are you talking about? Do you know how long it took for me to find you and nothing! I thought something had happened to you, I left the village because of their damn reasons of you and...!"

"Enough talk, enough lies, just fight me!" Cutting her off with a yell.

Causing the yellow fox to clench her fists, thinking at the same time on what was wrong with her.

But Blare broke Renamon's thoughts by rushing in, letting both arms move at a fast pace. Going into a crossed block with both her guards up, for it to take the coming hits.

She quickly spun into a roundhouse kick to get her in the head. Except Blare must have saw it coming, as she caught it and easily tossed Renamon over her, sending her rolling.

Getting onto a knee then leaping into the air, facing her sister, or rather her opponent.

"Diamond storm!" Bringing in her arms and legs so that she could summon a number of glowing diamond shards infront of her.

Doing the same with her arms, calling on the four daggers. "Diamond daggers!"

Spreading her limbs to let hers fly, as Blare released her own and they shattered into the miniature versions. Both attacks had met in an explosion.

* * *

Letting loose a rapid fire assault from his gun. Guilmon ran as fast a he could to dodge them, taking cover behind a car, having it take the remaining shots.

Takato also took cover, trying to look up Mercendramons data, only to get the words. DATA NOT AVAILABLE!

"Huh? Thats odd, no data?" Being confused on why there wasn't any. Looking up from it to see how Guilmon was fairing.

After he had stopped firing, the dino made a quick dash for him. "Rock breaker!"

His right claw becoming covered in flames, leaping at the gun wielder into a slash. Mercendramon on the other hand simply spun out of the way. Bringing out his right leg in a swinging kick to the saurians back after he had passed.

Getting Guilmon to nearly trip. He spun round about to make his move, but was too late. Having the double barreled weapon in his face.

Seeing this made Takato reach for his card case, taking out a useful one. Flipping his Digivice, he swiped the card through the slot.

"Digi-Modify! Speed activate!"

Feeling the surge of energy, Guilmon speeds out of the way of the blast, slamming into Mercendramons side. "Pyro sphere!"

Launching a red sphere projectile that did no damage after it had made a direct impact. Mercendramon shot his fist out of the small smoke cloud, slamming into Guilmons chest.

Sending him flying onto his back with a roll. The daggers tail uncurls from his arm, being layed out like a whip.

"Heat tail." Allowing his chain to become a glowing heated red, having swung at Guilmon. He moves out of the way, not quick enough as it scraped on the side of his right arm.

Wincing at the slight sting from the heat induced scrape. "Pyro sphere!" Launching his attack at Mercendramon again, but had it blocked by the chain that seemed to be moving like a snake.

Takato knew he had to help somehow so he dug out a Digivolution card, seeing as how this guy seemed obviously stronger than a rookie.

Swiping it through the card slot like before.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!"

Guilmons body began to glow, his stinging pain leaving as he began to change.

"Guilmon digivolve too... Growlmon!"

Shattering to reveal a taller dinosaur with ruffled hair at the back of his head down part of his neck.

Staring up at Growlmon with an uninterested look. Growlmon drove a claw down at Mercendramon, simply jumping high to avoid it.

"Pyro blaster!" Calling out and launching a powerful fire ball from his mouth. Having it going for the target. Mercendramon called on his chain, taking the attack and slicing through it. Remaining in its heated state.

* * *

Magimon watched the whole thing separately, keeping his senses out on the one they were looking for.

"Snipemon is prevailing against the Gargomon. BlackRenamon's rage however seems to be increasing on fighting with the Renamon, if she keeps it up then. Oh well, I will ask about this later on. Hmmm. The one Mercendramon is against shows strength, but not enough it would seem."

SharRillamon was only staring at the magic user, listening carefully it would seem.

"Hm, none of them is showing what I need to sense... But there is one question though. I was told of a fourth Tamer, but I do not sense him anywhere around, unless."

* * *

Digital World- Mountain area.

Reaching their destination, what Ryo had pointed out was a pyramid shaped mountain, having a stone Henge like arch doorway.

"This is where the energy was coming from." He said, looking up at the size of it.

Both looked down the dark corridor, one was wondering what could be inside, while the other was letting out a snarl at it.

"Cyberdramon, whats the matter?" He asked his partner, now wondering upon his reaction.

Baring his claws with an intense glare, as if someone or something was going to jump out of the darkness.

"I feel something in there, Ryo. Something strong, but I can't tell what it is." He replied with, keeping up his reaction.

Digging through the backpack to take out a flashlight. Ryo said to his partner. "Then I guess we should take a look, right?" Before turning it on and both of them carefully making their way inside.

* * *

Real World.

Both fox punches had met each other while in mid air, followed by a knee at the same time. Blare though struck quick by knocking the wind out of her sister, using her other leg by planting it to her stomach.

Both landing away into a slide kneed crouch and with one stare, leaped at eachother again.

"Youko paw!" Blare cries out. Her right paw being engulfed in blue flames, along with half her arm. But around her fist turned into the form of what looked like a Kyubimon's head with white burning eyes.

Surprised at this move did not give Renamon time to use her own attack.

"Digi-Modify! WarGreymons brave shield activate!"

The shields appearance had gotten their attention. But Blare kept up her attack, slamming her flamed fist into it, spreading the flames out.

"This shield will not hold me back." Blare had said, her eyes beginning to glow a dark blue.

Sending power to her attack, intensifying it till the flames increased in size. Then came cracking sounds, that soon led to an explosion that had destroyed it.

Sending Renamon falling onto her back, dragging along a little. While Blare was face down, but had recovered quicker.

Both looking behind the black fox to see a relieved looking Alice, along with a slightly smirking Rika. Holding her Digivice with an already swiped card.

"Rika." Renamon had quietly said her partners name. Blare on the other hand had a displeasing frown.

"So you are a partner to one of the Tamers." Now turning her head to focus on the glaring sister. "Hard to believe, after all of fathers training."

She soon disappeared and reappears infront of Renamon, readying a punch. "You turned out to be a weakling, relying on a human." Sending forth her clenched paw.

But she had moved away with a backwards leap, stopping herself with a hand.

"Did you forget all those times back home? Where we trained day and night, hoping to become something like he was."

Baring her teeth at those words, thinking of them as an insult. "You leave our father out of this, Blare!" Dashing in with an outstretched arm.

As she was about to defend against it by grabbing it, Renamon had gone as soon as she was close. Suddenly having her sisters feet crossed round her neck from behind.

With a flip that brought not only brought Blare onto her back, but Renamon had moved quick. Getting on top to hold her by the shoulder and a fist made ready to strike.

"I haven't forgotten anything from our past sister." Was what she had told her.

* * *

With Gargomon not able to put a scratch on him, the Digimon had to go ultimate to get into the air after him.

"Rapid fire!" Calling out his attack as he launched a missile from both cannon arms. Snipemon simply stared, lowering his sniper arm.

"Laser gattlers!" His chest opens to launch 8 gray cone shaped missiles all together. Firing laser blasts on Rapidmons attack that made them blow, their next target was on the one that fired them.

"Whoa!" He yells, dodging shot after shot that came. Each missile flew in separate directions, firing a shot once in a while.

"Miracle missile!" Bringing in his arms and firing the missiles from his back launchers. The laser gattler missiles getting blown up, only three making it out of the assault.

Snipemon's right hand thinned into a blade, surrounding it with electrical energy, charging in on Rapidmon.

Seeing the downward swing, the green ultimate had moved sideways out of the way, just to get a spinning leg to the chest. Next came the blade that singed the armor at the front from the side.

"Oh no! Hold on Rapidmon!" He yells out, taking out a couple of useful card.

"Digi-Modify! Speed activate!" Quickly swiping the first one. Allowing Rapidmon to fly out of the way of the next swing.

Next came the second card. "Digi-Modify! Power activate!"

"Rapid fire!" Launching powered up missiles from his arms, making a successful impact from behind. "Gotcha!" He yells in a victory like tone.

It was short lived though, as a shot came from the smoke. Catching Rapidmon in the shoulder, taking a piece off.

"Aahhh!" Moving his arm to where he was hit.

"Rapidmon!" Henry exclaimed seeing that his partner was hurt.

* * *

"Pyro blaster!" Growlmon let loose his attack once more, proving ineffective against Mercendramon due to his speed.

Jumping high again with his gun aimed. He lets out a few shots, with one of them catching the dinosaur by the knee, getting him to drop onto it.

"Okay boy, lets give this a try." Takato said, taking his next choice of card in hand.

"Digi-Modify! Garurumons howling blaster activate!"

"Death impact!" Charging up for the single red ball, with a pull of the trigger it was off.

Aiming his head at the attack. "Howling blaster!" Letting out Garurumons attack, engulfing the ball. Causing the two to explode after it had pushed forth slightly.

Having Mercendramon fly off course onto his back, while Growlmon collapsed onto his side.

Having enough on being on the side lines. Takato rushed to his partners side seeing if he was alright.

"Growlmon, you alright?" He asked with concern.

Slowly getting up he had said to him midway. "Takato, get out of here. Hurry!" With Takato seeing that Mercendramon was making his way over to them, his gun being replaced by his sword.

Not thinking of running, Takato was instead searching through for a good card.

* * *

A dark aura surrounds Blare, along with a glow of her eyes. Giving her the power to knock Renamon off of her, flipping herself to her feet.

The aura still surrounding her body Blare was far from done from the looks of it.

Cupping her paws at her side, a ball of dark energy began to form. Renamon notices though that the energy her sister was releasing was of pure evil emanating from within her.

And Renamon knew what that evil was, making her eyes widen in surprise at the sight of it.

"Blare, when did you...!" What she began with was soon cut off by said sister yelling out.

"Surprised sister? You better be as this one is for you!" Thrusting them forward for the ball to be fired.

Seeing the ball would cause harm to Rika and Alice if she had to move, Renamon had stood her ground, waiting to take it. Hearing both girls cry out her name.

"Renamon!"

"Renamon get out of there!"

But she ignored them, allowing herself to take the attack than them. Rika on the other hand was not going to have it, taking out the right card for the job.

"Digi-Modify! Vaccine shield activate!"

An orange barrier appears around Renamon, taking the blast. But it only proved useless, as the attack cracks it, then explodes. Sending the yellow fox flying onto her back, with the shattered pieces becoming flying data bits.

Surprised came to Rika at the BlackRenamons power, having herself and Alice ask on what was the source of her power with that aura she was using.

* * *

The two remaining laser gattlers flew in from behind Rapidmon, one firing its lasers. Spinning out of the way, getting the second shot from the other. Catching the top of his right ear.

"Gaaah! These things are driving me nuts!" He yells out, trying to aim in frustration with one arm then the other. But they maneuvered quickly before he could fire.

Not paying attention to his real opponent, who was staring down at him infront of a building with a neutral gaze, yet it seemed he was unimpressed.

Having his still lightning blade activated, he took aim.

Barely able to see it Henry could tell it wasn't looking good.

* * *

Digital World- Mountain area- Pyramid mountain.

After managing to get through the labyrinth they had entered into, Ryo and Cyberdramon had made it to the center. Consisting of a big empty room, apart from the statues of the knights that circled the room. Illuminating it by the torches attached to the knees of each one.

All seemed to be gazing at what was in the center, placed on a stone pedestal was an old looking shield belonging to the medieval ages. But from the looks of it, it looked brand new.

On it was a pair of angel wings connected to a yellow triangle, in the middle of embedded inside seemed to be a dim mixture of red, black and white marble like sphere.

Standing to face in their direction.

Looking at the tall statues, Ryo had asked, walking over to one that seemed to be like Gallantmon.

"Cyberdramon, do you know these Digimon?" Keeping his sight on the familiar knight. Walking to his Tamers side with a nod. "These are the Royal Knights of the Digital World. Strong Digimon that kept the peace for years, until a dark day came that made them fall."

Folding his arms with a frown as he stared round at the others. "And you knew Takato and Guilmon, bio-merged into one of these Royal Knights?"

"They may possess the form of Gallantmon, but not the title or true power that the original held. If we had the form of one of the others, it would be the same." Speaking in a truthful way.

Seeing that Ryo was gone, Cyberdramon had to just turn round to see him making his way over to the shield.

"Ryo, I wouldn't go near that. That is where I sense the power coming from." Now turning serious with a growl to the object.

But he had spoke back continuing further. "Its alright, I doubt it could be that dangerous." Now standing infront of it.

Giving it a close inspection he moved round to see if there was anything special about it. When he got back to the front, his eyes met the marble like sphere as if drawn to take it.

Slowly reaching out to touch it, once he did, even by a slight graze.

A white lighted aura had surrounded it, having Ryo to step away. Not only the light but a silhouette figure of a long light blue haired smiling beautiful woman with a pair of closed angel wings had appeared above the shield.

Her body was encased in white so her face was the only thing that could be made out apart from her wings, hands clasped as if she were praying, with eyes closed.

Her pleasant face changed to a displeasing frown as if something were wrong. Causing her to snap her glowing white eyes open and releasing a deafening sound wave that emitted throughout the room.

Causing the gawking duo to cover their ears at the volume.

* * *

Real World.

As Magimon had thought this were over, he felt something pierce through his mind, causing pain through not just him, but the link he had established with the others.

Clutching his head at the time. "AARRRGGHHH!" Trying to shake it off but couldn't.

* * *

"Look out Rapidmon!" Henry yells out to him. Turning to face the direction where Snipemon was aiming at him with a charging up blade.

Before he could call out his attack, a small pulse entered his mind, followed by a stinging pain.

Making him lose control of his missiles and they had exploded into data.

Canceling the electrical current so he could place his only hand on the side of his head. Magimons voice was soon heard, struggling to say.

"Re... Regroup, now!"

So with no other choice because of the pain, Snipemon had called off his attack and began to fly off.

Rapidmon started to follow but Snipemon had turned to face him, opening fire with his sniper arm as a diversion. With it working after catching him in the leg.

* * *

Blare was walking up to Renamon as she was slowly getting to her feet, seeing both humans running to her side.

Then the stinging pain started to affect her, but she pushed on despite it, or at least tried to. Then the message came for her to regroup.

Staring behind her then back at her sister with a scowl. "Your lucky tonight Rena, but next time, don't be to sure." With a scoff at the three of them, mostly to Renamon.

Turning away from the trio before disappearing.

* * *

Mercendramon had raised his sword about to launch his attack. When he halted due to the pain that had came, but really had no real affect on him much.

After getting the message to regroup, he had narrowed his eyes at this. Staring at the two, seeing little confusion on them, asking him why he had stopped without words.

But he kept quiet and with an inner growl, attached his sword back to his belt after calling back his blade.

Giving one last glare before jumping high away, gaining great distance with just one jump.

Staring at the retreating Digimon, asking themselves what just happened?

"Takato, why didn't he finish us?"

"I don't know Growlmon. But something tells me, were going to see him again someday." Staring off with a serious look.

As the Tamers help their Digimon with their injuries, one thing was for sure, it felt like they had already lost their battles, despite their leave. Therefore it was only the beginning, with more to come, and with questions needing to be answered.

END OF CHAPTER 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters and shows involved in this story are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in.

Alright, I'm back with a new chapter for this story of the Changed Tamer: Continuation. Hope you enjoy this, it was going to be longer, but I thought you readers had waited long enough. Thanks for the reviews and such while away, and hope more would come after reading this.

* * *

Digimon Tamers

The Changed Tamer Continuation.

Chapter 4.

After the rest of the night being used to treat their partners injuries, with Renamon being less hurt than the others. When the sun rose and Takato had awoken from his late sleep after helping Guilmon. Knowing that his friend was going to be okay, the Tamer had gone to phone Alice. Hearing what happened with Renamon made Takato worry about what may have happened to the girls, but Alice reassured him that they had arrived while Renamon was fighting.

Telling Alice his and Guilmon's own encounter with a mysterious Digimon. After finishing the tale, they agreed for him to meet at her place with Rika, who was still there. So after getting in a little argument with Guilmon about resting from after last night, it ended with the offer of the red saurian having some extra peanut butter with his bread. So Takato found himself rushing as quick as he could to Alice's place, wanting to find at least something of what was going on.

* * *

Alice's apartment.

As Renamon had stayed on the roof of the apartment building thinking back to last nights events. Rika was sitting at the kitchen table having some breakfast, while being worried because of her partner not explaining on what had happened while fighting with that black furred Renamon.

Alice saw the redheads look and wondered if she was thinking about last night''s fight also, so she had decided to ask her. "Rika, are you feeling alright?" Sounding a little worried for her. Causing said Tamer to snap out of her thoughts and look the pale blond girl in the eye. "Yeah. Just thinking about something, thats all."

Thinking that it may have indeed something to do with last night. Alice had decided to keep the rest of her questions quiet for now until either Takato turns up or when Rika looks like she is ready to talk. "Takato should be arriving any minute. Do you think he would like something to eat because of Guilmon." Alice had said to change the subject for the time being.

Only for Rika to shrug at it. "Maybe, if dino-boy hadn't actually gone on that diet Gogglehead had finally put him on." Getting a small smile from the redhead, putting one on Alice as well as it was the first time Rika had smiled, though a small one, for today.

A knocking sound was soon heard and Alice had gone to answer it, finding a panting Takato on the other side. "Got here... as fast as I.. could." Seeing the obvious with the way he was sweating and breathing. "Come in and I'll fetch you a drink." Alice says, moving aside so that the boy could make his way in, managing to hear a thank you before she closed the door.

Getting his breath back and wiping off the sweat he had gained from his run over, Takato had begun to move his way into the kitchen, smiling to see that Rika looked fine. Soon to shift to Alice, getting a better look at her as she made her way to him, a glass of orange juice in hand.

Taking the glass with a kind smile to the blond. Not only handing him the glass, but she had leaned in close to his ear to whisper. "I'm worried about Rika. She hasn't brought up a conversation about last night and I think it may have to do with Renamon."

Nodding his head to her in understanding, he saw the worried expression on Alice's face and thought he should give it a go. Downing some of the refreshing drink as he moved himself behind her, he placed the glass on the table as a way of making himself known.

"Hey Rika, is something wrong?" Seeing if he could try and get an answer, but a downcast look from her pretty much answers half of it, shaking her head also to him. "Its nothing to worry much about, Gogglehead." Taking a seat after moving a chair close to her on her left, Takato had seated himself on it before asking with the same expression as Alice. "There is still something worrying you though, right? And it affects me a little seeing you like this, especially after hearing about last..."

"I said there's nothing much to worry about, alright!" Snapping at the now surprised Tamer, even Alice showed signs of it. "I-I'm sorry, it's just.. The Digimon Renamon was fighting. I think, she might have known her." At least it was getting somewhere to the problem that Alice had decided to join them on the redheads right, listening carefully as well as Takato.

* * *

Wong's apartment.

"Aaahhhh! Henry that stings!" Terriermon exclaims, feeling his Tamer swab some stuff on his wounds.

But he basically ignored him as, A: He was busy bandaging the rookie up and B: It wasn't the first hearing Terriermon cry as of today, seeing as how he was the same after bringing him home after the fight. "Terriermon, hold still, I'm trying to re-bandage you here." He calmly said, trying to stop the struggling Digimon. Not seeing that his father was entering the room with a cup of coffee in hand, looking tired.

"Hey son. What happened to Terriermon?" He asked noticing said Digimon getting treated, taking a seat on one of the seats, looking relieved to be off his feet. "We ran into a little trouble last night and he almost got beaten." Henry shortly explained, swiftly closing Terriermons mouth before he could retaliate with something back.

"Trouble? You didn't get hurt did you, Henry?" He asks with obvious concern in his voice. Terriermon on the other hand looked insulted as he was the one that did all the fighting, gaining the injuries as proof. "Or course he isn't. I did the fighting, remember? We didn't bio-merge!"

"Terriermon!" Henry loudly scolded his partner with that outburst, getting the long eared Digimon to flinch at the volume. Janyu just smiled, at least knowing that they weren't too hurt and are still breathing. "Well, maybe this will lift your spirits a bit. Remember those projects that I spoke about Hypno's was developing?"

Recalling the memory of his father talking about something like that a few nights ago. A project for the Tamers for if and when they take a trip to the Digital World, they would be properly prepared.

"Yeah, I remember. You said me and the others would be ready when we decide to go back." He said. Nodding at his sons success in remembering, Janyu began to continue with what he was talking about. "We sent Ryo to the Digital world, seeing as how he has a way of getting there without needing a portal. He used one of the completed packs we made and found an interesting find."

Hearing this seemed to have caught Henry's interest, even Terriermon, slightly. "What? Like, mmphh..." The long eared Digimon having mouth covered by Henry's hand yet again, not wanting him to interrupt this time. "Thank you. Now, what I was saying was that he and Cyberdramon came across a temple, and when managing to navigate their way through. Hold on, I got something that might be good enough." Before rushing off to get his laptop.

Leaving them both to follow with their eyes, wondering if it was that important to have to get whatever. Eventually coming back with laptop opened up and typing to find the file. Once found, he placed it on the table facing them. "They came across, this?" Gesturing to the picture that was on the screen. Leaning forward for a closer look, Henry looked on in question, yet couldn't help but marvel in what it was. Terriermon on the other hand voiced out his question. "What is it exactly?"

"What your looking at is something that we believe to be a piece of history, belonging to the Digital World. Except we can't tell, cause it looks good as new." Seeing just by a glance that it didn't look in condition to be called old. "Not only that, but what Ryo told us about this shield is that it brought something out and caused a shriek that could cause a person to lose his or her hearing at the right pitch."

Henry gazed from the screen to his dad, who was thinking with clasped hands under his chin. "Dad. Do you know when this, shrieking, occurred?" Blinking carefully at the question as it snapped him out of his thoughts. He recalled the time he was given, and what he had received of that night. "Lets see, I was given what data I could get only last night. But Ryo told me that the sound had came around then before his return."

Gaining his answer made Henry's mouth open and eyes slightly wide, wondering if the two were maybe connected, both the Digimon and this shield. All he could do though was wait and think this over a little more, maybe discuss it with the others.

* * *

Digital World- Desert area.

She stood outside the temple they had declared to be their base. Having her arms crossed as she stares up to the spherical massive piece of data in the blue sky. Remembering what had occurred after their return from last night.

* * *

FLASHBACK!

"Why did we have to return? We could have ended them right there!" Blare had yelled out in rage to Magimon. Un-effected by the corrupted kitsune's anger. "Are you referring more to yourself than to everyone in this room? I felt your anger as you fought that Renamon, it had felt more darken than any of us had remembered before Mercendramon had found you. Was that Renamon someone you had known?"

Blare only scoffed, turning round and made her way out. Saying back to the magic user. "That is none of your business, Magimon. The same goe's for all of you!" Gaining nothing but silence as she continued to leave. Having the rest of the meeting go on without her.

END OF FLASHBACK!

* * *

Magimon, to her mostly, had no right in interfering with her fight, including when she could have finished Renamon easily. Baring her teeth on the side of her mouth, her eyes had begun to glow in darkness and could have unleashed some of the contained rage. If it not had been for Mercendramon's voice. "Calm yourself, right now." Snapping her out of it with her eyes reverting to normal, along with that dark power dying down. Slowly turning to glare into the calmed Digimon's eyes. He may prove to be stronger than an ultimate, but she was not to be judged either.

"What do you want, Mercendramon?" Sounding not to happy at being interrupted in her thoughts. Remaining where he stood by the entrance, Mercendramon had said to her plainly. "It seems Magimon had a reason to call us back." Starting to say, getting her to raise a brow. So he continued. "Because someone has discovered the location of the Tri-orbs shield. Releasing its contained spirit that had affected his link that is supposed to get rid of trespassers."

"Why should it concern us? He could have cut off that link and let us continue." Turning back with her back facing him after saying that, not seeing his brow furrow. "You don't remember me telling you of that shield, do you?" Not gaining a reply, he had went on to explaining.

"Once completed, it was that same artifact that had locked the one that occupies within that gate as a prisoner. We must make sure that the Tri-orbs shield is destroyed, nothing else matters apart from gaining the Hazard. Understood." More of a command than a question. Clenching her right paw, Blare summoned her dark power around it, with nails glowing red. Without a word, she swipes the air infront of her, creating a portal leading to only she knows only.

Mercendramon didn't bother to make a move to stop her. Though she did say to him without turning her head. "Have Magiimon contact me when your ready with whatever." Leaping into the portal, having it close behind her. Leaving Mercendramonn to heave a sigh at how the BlackRenamon was acting. Since her return after fighting that Renamon.

But he shook his head at a probable connection, making his way back in to inform Magimon and the others of Blares absence.

* * *

Real World- Alice's apartment.

A little while after having a little something to eat, Takato had found himself on the sofa, having a smiling Alice looking down on him. "Hello, sleepyhead." Blinking a few times, he looked away from her to see that he was still in her apartment. Looking a little down to see that his head was pillowed by Alice's lap. Letting out a short nervous laugh, staring back up at the pale blue eyed blond. "Uh, sorry. Guess that run here got me more tired than I thought." Causing a quiet giggle to actually come from her now covered mouth.

"Your fault for rushing, Goggleboy." Hearing the voice coming from his other girlfriend that had looked over from behind the sofa. Seeing a tiny smirk crawl on her face. Shrugging at the comment, he felt himself rested enough to lift himself up. "Yeah, well, after last night I couldn't help but get a little worried when I heard what happened."

"Well, don't be next time. Otherwise all that running might kill you instead of a rogue Digimon." Rika said. Takato had to roll his eyes on that, he knew he wasn't pretty much the athletic kind all the time, but I guess trying to beat the school clock was kind of an exercise to deal with. "Also, Renamon would be around quicker to handle any problems that come." Alice added in, having her hands occupy the space where Takato was.

Rubbing the back of his head a little as he begun to say. "I know. Still..." Being interrupted by a pair of arms snaking round to his front, having Alice's head on his left shoulder. "You worry to much." Then turned his gaze to the added weight on his right, seeing that Rika had a grip on his arm. Along with a bigger smirk than recently. "So, how about me and Alice help get rid of that worry."

The next thing he knew was that he was being pulled onto his back, with Alice being cushioned on his side to hold him. A look of nervousness crossed his face at the way they were looking at him in playfulness. "Uhh, girls. Why are you looking at me like that?"

One look at each other, then to him, the only thing they did to answer that. Was move in close and started to tickle him till he began to laugh, then kept going.

* * *

Outside the apartment watching the show from a nearby building, with her keen eyes. Renamon was staring at the entertainment through the window, smiling at the fact that Rika was enjoying herself.

That smile though had soon left, because of the memories that had came to light at the sight of the humans having their fun.

* * *

FLASHBACK!- Digital World- Unknown area.

It was quiet in the forest during a lovely day, the sounds of the leaves blown in the tree's and grass. A single young looking yellow humanoid fox sat meditating on a flat boulder, concentrating on one thing at the moment. "Power paw!" Snapping her eyes open in time to leap backwards from the fiery fist that came from her right, turning out to be from another Renamon. "Faster than last time I see." Smirking at the other Renamon. Walking up to the boulder she had previously occupied, she said to the kitsune.

"And you need to be more faster on your timing, Blare." Getting said Digimon to cross her arms, shrugging at that. "We are still training after all, father did say we should work hard. But you know what I think?"

Renamon had only little time to react this time, till her sister had tackled her to the ground. Rolling about till Blare was on top. "I think we should at least learn to take a break at some point. Don't want to tire out from just training." Sounding playful right now. "You, tire? As I recall you love training your hardest." Not bothering to struggle out of her grip, a smile crossing her lips at the sound able joke. Leaning in close to the unmoving Renamon's ear, Blare whispers quietly into it. "Only if its with you, dear sister."

Giving Rena the opportunity to break free and push the now laughing Digimon off onto the ground. Having joining in after propping a leg up for her arm to rest on. "I think you paid a little to much attention to Calrei's class'." Getting the sisters laughing together after that comment.

END OF FLASHBACK!

* * *

A small smile crossed her face at the memory, along with others that involved her bonding times with Blare. Now after all the years that she had spent looking for her, the sacrifices she had made. Leaving her home and people, just to find nothing of a clue leading to her. Then she had met Rika, forcing her to stay with little hopes that she could come across her sister someday.

And last night had put a shock to her systems at the fact that not only did she find her sister who was like a best friend to her, but that this same sister hated her for unknown reasons. Reasons that she intends to ask her on.

* * *

Shinjuku park.

With Guilmon at the bakery, no one was around to sense the BlackRenamon who was wandering the park through the tree's, getting her mind clear without having any wild Digimon to interfere. So far none of the Tamers had found her, so she used that time to get her mind straight.

Laying on a branch on one of the tree's, Blare looks up to the blue sky before closing her eyes. Soon to hear an annoying impish sound. "Hey Fox face!" Causing Blare to glare down to the ground at an Impmon, looking like he was trying to focus his vision.

Seeing that the Renamon like figure was not the one he knew, definitely nothing like her by the different color. Not looking happy "Whoa! Sorry lady. Thought you were someone else!" With the way he was staring, it seemed he was gaining a somewhat interest on the black kitsune.

Before he could say something though, Blare had quickly made her leave. Having Impmon look in question at where she was. "Hey, what did I say? Get back here!" Stomping his foot while yelling out to pretty much no one.

Not bothering to look back as she leaped from from one building to another, even on street lights and electrical posts, needing to only find a place to clear her head of things without interruptions. But it seemed to not to be her day, cause as she made a pass on one of the street lights.

A strong figure had came swiftly, taken her into its arms and noticing its purple arm guards, one name had crossed her mind, putting a scowl on her face. 'Rena!' Baring her clenched teeth at the fact that her sister had caught her off guard, before they had both disappeared.

Appearing at an abandoned storage warehouse where they could talk, though after appearing inside. Blare had broken free of the hold, landing a fair distance from who was indeed her sister.

"Hello Blare, your keeping well." She said plainly, keeping her posture still. The same with Blare, only just, although she did have a glare. "You to, Rena. Sorry we didn't talk more last night." Sarcasm being evident in her voice, changing to a firmer tone when continuing. "So, your partnered to a Tamer, a weak human. Were you desperate to digivolve at the time? Or was it because you wanted the challenge of facing random Digimon that would come to this world?"

Clenching her paws at the fact that the BlackRenamon had called Rika weak. Giving a small glare, she says to her with a frown. "Lets talk more about what happening. When was it that sisters such as ourselves, became more than sparring partners."

Sensing the trace of anger in Renamons voice, made her smirk at the probable reason. "Did I say something that struck a chord? You sounded a little angry there." Slowly going into a fighting stance, even though Renamon was holding herself back from doing the same.

"Why can't we just talk for now about why you disappeared from the village after I had returned from my mission, and before your trial."

Her glare became more intense as she replied to that. "Don't play dumb with me! While you were on that mission, I had that god forsaken trial and was found guilty because you weren't there to defend me. Instead, I find out before then that you had in fact no intention of helping me like all the others, saying that your stupid mission was a reason so that you wouldn't be there at all to help!"

Renamon was rather shocked about this, cause her memories tell a different story. "What do you mean? What I was told was that you had escaped upon waiting for your trial, but I knew you wouldn't do such a thing and what..." Being cut off by Blare shouting out. "SHUT UUUPP! I don't want to hear anymore lies from the likes of you!" Shooting a finger at the yellow kitsune, making her take a step back.

"I was so confused when I was sent to be executed, I had hoped you would have saved me then. But I was wrong, then they came and did the job instead of my own sister!" Raising a brow to that part, Renamon had questionably asked her. "And who is 'they' by chance?"

Getting a slow shake of her head, seriously going into a fighters stance with a scowl. "Never mind. Just fight me, here and now. Forget the fact that were sisters, consider me an enemy. Because, that, is what I see you as right now!" Going into a charging run to Renamons surprise.

Watching Blare leap into the air, summoning her daggers. "Diamond daggers!" Continuing to watch as she hurls them and soon explode into their miniature versions, shooting right for their aimed target.

As round 2 of these two sisters had begun, being unknown on how this fight would go for the two of them. One fights for revenge, while the other fights in hopes to get more questions answered on what is going on between them, as she has no clue seeing as they're stories are pretty much mixed.

END OF CHAPTER 4!

* * *

What a way to end a chapter, like I said in the above note I thought you all waited long enough for this chapter, plus it gives me something to go on for the next. Review, Fav, whatever and till then!


	5. Sister Arc 1

_**Disclaimer: All characters and shows involved in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's that I put in.**_

About time I got to this fic, cause a lot has been happening, even learned some new story making tricks. Even decided to make this the start my first Arc. The Changed Tamer Continuation: Sister Arc, where it concentrate on Renamon and Blare. On their past and where it will lead during the present.

Note: Someday I plan to look back on my previous chapters cause I recall there maybe being some mistakes left over.

In the meantime I hope you enjoy what I've written for Chapter 5, being the official start of the Sister Arc.

* * *

Digimon Tamers

The Changed Tamer Continuation.

Sister Arc.

Chapter 5

As things progress well on the outside of the storage building, on the inside a battle ensues amongst family.

"Diamond Daggers!"

Renamon leaps out of the way of the miniature version daggers that impact with the floor she once stood on. Landing on one knee, the yellow fox was surprised that Blare was already in front of her with both arms shooting forward, having to block them with her own paws.

Being pushed down further, Renamon broke contact with a swing of her leg, then jumps into the air. "Diamond Storm!" Summoning her diamond shards with her arms in. Once spread the attack shot towards their target, having Blare do the same as her sister did with her attack from before.

Except the black kitsune back flips until she was close enough to leap onto and off a wall, straight for Renamon who had landed on her feet. With an arm held back, it was not long engulfed by familiar flames that took the same shape as Renamon had remembered from the last time it was used

"Youko Paw!"

Last time it took the impact of the Brave Shield to make the flames spread, now without it, the attack proved effective when it came to being long distance. As the flamed fox head shot out, still connected to Blares arm.

Renamon, not wanting to see the results of it, leaps aside for it to pass. Looking to her sister only for her to witness her eyes glowing.

Rena raised a brow to what was going to happen. She noticed the flamed extension had not extinguished, therefore, the attack was still going!

Without the need to look, she moves out of the way with a sideways flip for the head to pass yet again. Blare growls at the failed attempt, calling off her attack as well as her glowing eyes after a single close of them.

Eyes locked into a glare as neither of them intended to back down from this; therefore there was only one option between them. Words may work for Renamon, but she would have to slip a conversation in while they weren't busy avoiding the others main attacks. So it would have to be up close and hand to hand.

For this, Renamon goes into a dash for her opponent, arms being out at her sides. Blare was about ready to let off her Youko Paw again, when her intended target disappears from view.

She stares round the place for her with her fist still in position, her eyes even glanced behind at the sense she was getting.

As she spun round, about to summon her flames, her arm was swiftly caught and the next thing she knew she was being flung onto her back.

Renamon had then gone into a jump and landed on her, having a knee pressed to the black kitsunes gut before Renamon's paws held her down by her covered wrists.

Whilst Blare struggled to break free with retaliation in each sound she emitted, Renamon was looking as calm as she could at her sister. Now having the opportunity to ask her what she wants to know. "Alright, Blare, time for you to explain yourself on what is going on. Right now!"

Her struggles may have ceased but her icy glare remains, enraged growling coming from her clenched teeth. "Sounds like more of a reminder of what you did in my point of view, traitor!"

That word directed to her from the lips of her own sister brought nothing but surprise to the yellow fox. She was more curious and confused on what was going on between them to make them fight each other like this.

"Why are you calling me a traitor when I don't even know what I have done?" She spoke with honesty. Honesty that Blare did not believe as she slowly struggles in the hold as she speaks her mind. "Don't play dumb, sister! You abandoned me to face the trial alone, and for that I would have faced death if it weren't for them!"

Renamon couldn't help but raise a brow to what was said, but gave her reasons to it to what she knew of. "I didn't abandon you, I didn't even know about the trial being moved to the point where I was away on a mission at that time! And who did you mean by them?"

Her response gave Blare the reason to scoff. "Don't play dumb, ring any bells? None of your lies will work for you on this, Rena. My only thoughts that got me through the years was how much I wanted to meet you, and delete you with my own two hands."

What came out made Renamon rather surprised at the hatred her sister had for her, right down to the tone of her voice she could tell she was serious. And Renamon didn't even know what occurred exactly to make her this way.

One thing was for sure, it had to do with what happened on that day that she didn't know about…

She was brought out of her thoughts by the slight burn of her paws that made her remove them, after the sight of the risen trails of smoke was noticed.

Then to her sister's arms of which it occurred, to find that slowly appearing was dark blue energy, slowly engulfing her arms, as well as the rest of her body.

It made Renamon jump off incase of any harm was to be done by that source, as it engulfs Blare as she rose to her feet.

It became an aura that took shape over her whole body, creating sharpen claws for both her clenched paws, slightly long and pointed ears, creating three tails that were a little longer than her original one.

Blare's eyes then open to reveal them to be the same color, but they shattered to become a deep yellow. She did not stop to admire her gained form, but the power from it was good enough to make her grin at the possibilities of what she could do with both now at her disposal.

Renamon on the other hand was frozen in place at what she was seeing with her very own eyes. "Blare… you didn't…" She may have been unsure of how to pronounce the right words, but the corrupted fox was knowledgeable to know what those words were to be.

"I did indeed. I've succumbed to the demon inside me. And now, after much training, I am finally ready to end you." A grin given with her surrounded arm rose to show Renamon the sharpness of the created claw.

The yellow fox did not have time to say a word, since Blare unleashed that very claw with just a simple swipe for it to extend on her to attack.

_**Matsuki Bakery: Takato's Room.**_

2 months into his relationship Takato pretty much changed his bedroom by having a new bed that was lower than his previous one. Including a couple wide shelves above it to hold his stuff and a nightstand on the side with a drawer and lamp on top.

A sleeping bandaged Guilmon awoke on the floor at the sense of something strong. It didn't feel like what he sensed from a normal Digimon, this one felt different. More dangerous unlike the others that came to the Real World, only… it was already somewhere in this world from the feel of it.

He looks out the window with that feral look in his eyes, the urge to hunt for it being overcome by any other thought or feeling he received right now.

_**McCoy Residence.**_

After their ticklish escapade on their poor Goggleheaded boyfriend, the three of them eventually came to an end to it, leading them to watching some TV. Their way of a break first before discussing about the unknown Digimon from last night for later on. Both girls took a side and leaned in close, with Takato having an arm round them.

They found this to be pleasant, until Rika's Digivice decided to ruin it with its beeping, which got the owner to groan at the sound.

She sits up a little to take the device into her hand from her belt, muttering about the timing it had in the process. Takato and Alice even leaned in to see if there was a problem of some sort.

When the holographic display came up, what Rika saw made her quietly gasp at what it showed through the eyes of her partner. It showed Renamon moving out of the way of an energy claw that belonged to a figure that was surrounded by the same energy. The shape of the figure looked awfully familiar too.

"I believe it's her."

Alice's voice made Rika turn her head at the pale blond who leaned on Takato to get a better look, wanting to know what she meant by that. Until it came to her herself, making her shoot back to the screen to hopefully get a better look if Renamon would stop long enough for her to see.

Which she did at some point to find that the energy covered figure indeed looked like the very fox from last night, despite the changes made.

For this she turns off the holographic display before getting to her feet, a tight grip on her D-Arc as she looked rather serious with her clenched teeth showing. "We have to go help her. Who knows what that thing will do to her if she fights her on her alone."

They knew there was no way of talking her out of something once her mind was set, so Takato stood and showed his support for her decision. "We'll go. I just need to call the others since Guilmon isn't…"

"We haven't got time for that, Gogglehead! Renamon needs help right now, and I'm going with or definitely without the others this time!" She said to cut him off, turning to the young man with a glare that made him almost take a step back. Alice even looked startled a little at the redhead's expression.

Though despite this Takato had no trouble showing his support, even though they were unsure of the conditions to come besides probable dangers after what they saw. "Okay then, let's go help. Good thing I brought my cards for this sort of emergency even without Guilmon."

Alice also joined in after raising herself from the sofa. "I might not have a partner but I can still show my support. Also I have some cards you could use that might come in handy." Then rushed off quickly to get what she mentioned, not taking long to get back with a deck pouch of her own. Having been taught from time to time by Rika on the game, Takato even gave her the deck before her lessons even began.

She even grabs her short black coat so she could pocket the pouch like she had already done, ready to go.

To find her Rika brought up the holographic compass that could hopefully find wherever Renamon was fighting.

* * *

The yellow fox sideway flips out of the way to avoid the tails that struck out to where she once stood or should've been had she stopped. When the third tail came she leans to one side as best she could to avoid it, then spun out of the way before the next attack came by having two shoot in at the same time.

As they struck the ground enough to be embedded, Renamon was already high enough in position for her attack.

"Diamond Storm!"

With the spread of her arms, the summoned diamonds were sent flying towards her target. Blare raised her arms to take the attack, having the energy being unfelt by the body, scattering them all about with a short burst.

Renamon did not bother to react towards this seeing as there was no time to do so, because Blare didn't give her a chance to when she brought both arms up, being a sign of nothing good. Especially when the tips began to shone a little brighter than the aura itself.

"Try and dodge these!" Was all that was said with a grin, before those tips let loose a barrage fire that made the yellow fox move as fast it was possible at her level to avoid being hit by the shots that came for her that looked to be deadly when hit in the right spots.

Luckily there was some stuff to hide behind for cover. Unfortunately they were extremely weak when the attack easily pierced through.

So Renamon had no choice after taking cover yet again. When the shots took down the crates, Blare was ready for the kill, when revealed behind was nothing at all, not even a body.

It made Blare narrow her eyes in question to where Renamon may have gone, until they widened and shot up. Finding small traces of smoke separated from her sister's body, in a position to attack again.

This only made Blare smirk, knowing that it was a failed attempt like last time. "You're not serious are you? No attack will save you from your fate, Rena!" Before she let loose all her tails while the attack was still being prepared.

For some reason Renamon did not evade and the tails pierced her body, giving no such pained reaction from neither facial or words, which made Blare question the matter. Until Renamon bursts into nothing but smoke, making the black fox's eyes widen in disbelief at the recollection of what this was.

"A Shadow Clone Technique?"

Then her head shoots round to the right to find that the real Renamon had both paws cupped to the side, summoning diamond shards in the form of a sphere. The creation of this looked to be exhausting as it takes its toll on her. Some of the shards looked to be having trouble combining as one with the others, but it seemed to be useful if Renamon was going to use it.

"That's the…" Were the only words she could get out, before her sister made her thoughts into reality by calling out the attack.

"Diamond Sphere!"

Thrusting both arms forward, the sphere was launched right at the surprised target, having it explode and send the shards shooting right at her. Blare had time to raise both arms to have them take the hits like before, only with this, as soon she starts to lower them the shards explode round her.

The result of the attack made Renamon collapse to a knee, most of her energy was in that attack that was nothing like how she does to prepare for her Diamond Storm. 'I knew I should have practiced that move more, but she left me no choice.'

The smoke slowly dissipates to reveal the unharmed body of the BlackRenamon, who now had the aura around her body just to cover the outline, having the three tails back to a single and original length by what it was. Her eyes were also normal, and definitely unhappy with this turn of events.

"As I recall, if you left the village, then you were supposed to be forbidden to use their techniques. What a surprise that I'm seeing that rule broken from the likes of you, especially with one of our fathers own. But I'll make sure you'll never use them again, sister." She said, showing the exhausted Renamon the deadly glare of her eyes.

That did not stop the yellow kitsune from attempting to stand on her own two feet, saying to Blare in the process. "I still don't understand what I have done to make you so angry at me… But I intend to get a proper explanation from you whether you like it or not…"

As Renamon tried to keep herself up, Blare made her way towards her, raising her right arm she managed to summon enough of that power to create the same claw. Able to keep it stable, she reached her target and knocked her down with a hard kick in her weakened condition.

An emotionless expression dawned her face, raising that very claw to the view full eye of Renamon, ready to end this after saying the words that came from her mouth. "An explanation that you will never get to hear. Goodbye, Renamon."

As if on a stroke of luck from above, when Blare lowers her claw the wall behind her explodes. Making her cease the final move to have both heads look in the direction of what was now a big enough smoking hole, also revealing the cause of it.

"Guilmon?" Renamon quietly said close to a whisper, being in fact surprised to see the saurian arrive as he did. But something didn't seem right. From what Renamon could tell from where she was, Guilmon looked more animalistic than he normally does when in his feral state.

He looked more like an animal ready to rip his prey to shreds rather what he normally does to sense Digimon or go by instincts in a fight. Never before had she heard him growl the way he was doing now.

Blare did not show nothing but question towards this strange Digimon that dared to interfere with her fight. It was a Digimon she had not even heard of, and yet something inside her was riling up because of him. Then she heard her sister voice out a name, able for her to hear with her keen hearing.

"Guilmon, huh? You know this Digimon, Rena? Funny, you didn't seem to know anyone outside our home and yet you know this 'Guilmon'. Times have certainly changed indeed for the both of us."

Her blue eyes met the back of BlackRenamon's head, as if to attempt to bore right through her skull to try and decipher once again on what has happened that led to this.

Guilmon's growl to Blare indicated that he wanted to fight it would seem. So that was the reason why she left Rena and stepped forward with her still active claw raised once more. "Let's see what you are made of."

"Pyro Sphere!"

It was as if Guilmon didn't notice Renamon behind his target as he launched his attack. But it was rather fortunate that Blare used her claw to deflect the attack, either out of defense because it was aimed at her or that she wanted to delete Renamon and did not want anyone to get in her way.

She pushed on one foot to shoot right at her new target, arms on both sides for more speed and easy on evading, her claw receded. She gave a leap, crossing her arms over her chest and summoned her daggers.

"Diamond Daggers!"

The daggers were tossed then turned into their miniature versions before they shot for the stood still dino Digimon. Like how it worked on him with Renamon's Diamond Storm on their first encounter, this one unfazed him as well, making both kitsune's rather surprised.

'What sort of Digimon is this guy?' She asks herself within her thoughts, as if seeking an answer to her question.

Although she indeed receive an answer by what sounded like a male demonic voice. _**"He wields the power of the Hazard, you fool. Can't you feel what is happening to your body by being this near? It makes my urge to fight this sort of power flow right through you, being the reason why your heart won't stop beating. He senses it too, but lacks the training to control such a thing. Right now he is nothing more but a wild animal!" **_

'The Hazard?' She thought, the word being the very same of the source of power she and the others were looking for.

"_**That's right, the Hazard. The very thing that could rival my own power. Which will be my power you will use, to tear him apart and be rid of that accursed power of his!" **_Practically yelling the last part as an order, ignoring the fact that her mission from the start was to seek the Hazard and bring it back to the others.

"No, I can't… The Hazard has to be brought back so that…" Blare begins to say, not thinking on who was there that overheard her, clutching her head as she argues with whatever it was that was in her mind.

Catching Renamon's eye, already coming to a conclusion on who was at fault. 'The Youko… I never thought that Blare would actually resort to it, but now I see it's indeed true.' She thought, wishing it weren't true but it was. Though from the looks of things there was a dispute going on between the two it would seem.

Blare's aura faded in and out due to her conflicted argument between herself and the being inside her. Clutching her head as she loses her concentration until her aura was gone. Not realizing that she was wide open for an attack by the still feral stated Guilmon. Who leaped at her with a raised claw.

"Rock Breaker!"

That very claw becomes engulfed in flames and aimed right for her. By the time Blare was able to get things under control enough to look, she knew it was too late to counter, so she held her arms up to block it from her body. Hearing the cries of Renamon that called out for him to stop.

Until the unexpected came when a certain Dagger Tail Chain came from out of nowhere, wraps round one of Guilmons legs, and the owner sent him flying into a wall. Away from his target before the attack could even hit.

"Guilmon!" Renamon exclaims out loud in worry, seeing as he was already bandaged meant he had his own tough battle and may not have completely healed. Managing to gain enough of her energy while resting to make her way to the fallen Digimon's side.

As Renamon checks the status of her colleague, a startled Blare stares from the duo to the one that owned the weapon. The same weapon that she knew all to well that could only belong to one Digimon.

"Mercendramon."

Indeed being that very Digimon who now stood before her, not making eye contact with her but to the downed Guilmon, who was being assisted by Renamon. His eyes narrow at the saurian in particular because of what he witnessed during his fight with Blare.

"Are you all right, Guilmon?" The yellow fox asks, helping him to his feet as best she could, as the injuries from last night came back to him along with what he gained from this one.

It seemed he had snapped out of his feral state after his collision and was now confused, as he stared at his surroundings. Ending it with a look at his friend with a tilt of his head, saying to her with no clue on what was going on. "Renamon? How did I get here? All I remember was sleeping in Takato's room, I got this weird feeling and…"

He then notices the other two Digimon in the same place as them, but mostly to the familiar one from last night. Being the reason why he raised a pointed claw to him. "You! You're the one that attacked me and Takatomon last night!"

Through this Blare assumed things were going to resume where they left off, but she was wrong when she heard the words that came out from his mouth. "We're leaving."

It made Blare shoot her head at him, quite surprised that they were going to leave while their opponents, or rather hers, were in the state that they were in now. Especially with the wielder of the Hazard being right there for easy pickings with the condition he was in.

"What do you mean "We're leaving?" The Hazard is right there, hurt, and you want us to leave just like that, without even…"

To Blare and everyone else's surprise Mercendramon spins round and renders the black kitsune unconscious with a hard punch to her stomach, without even a hint of hesitation or second thoughts. She managed to remain on her feet for only a bit, enough to give a pained yet questionable look for what he did before slipping into unconsciousness.

Before she could hit the floor Mercendramon already caught her, and then hoists her over his shoulder with ease. His back was turned to them, about to summon a portal for the two to make their leave when Renamon's voice yells out. "Stop! What have you done to my sister to make her hate me so to have her control that demon inside her?"

Mercendramon did stop himself from summoning a portal with his lengthened chain tail, but it didn't last long as he rethought it and swung his glowing chain to create the portal without even a word spoken.

As the Digimon made his way through with her sister still unconscious, Renamon acted fast. Not caring of her condition she leaps into the air, ignoring Guilmon's call, brought her arms in and summoned the energy needed for her attack. Only after what she used up for her Diamond Sphere, it pretty much drained her of what she regained.

Guilmon's eyes widen at the sight of his friend falling after her attempt to call on her attack failed. "Renamon!" He cries out, only to go unheard. So what he did was quickly move into position, ignored the pain in his body and fortunately caught the yellow kitsune in his arms.

His knee's buckled making him collapse to the floor due to the added weight. He winced a bit, but had one eye open to find that Renamon was in the same condition as Blare, only out of exhaustion.

Guilmon then looks over to find the portal closing, with Mercendramon long gone along with Blare.

He was going to sigh in relief since neither would've lasted even a minute against him in the condition they were in, but Renamon's tired voice got his attention. "Bl..are… why?"

It made Guilmon almost hurt at the sight of the troubled fox still in his arms, wondering what was going on with a worried expression while looking at her. "Renamon…"

It was all he could say right now, as he waits for himself to feel a lot better to move and get his head round to figure out what happened and how he got to where he was now. That or wait for Renamon to wake up and ask her what was going on. From the looks of it though that may take a while, so it may have to be his first option.

…

"Ren.. mon… ake up, Rena…!"

Her blue eyes slowly open to the sound of her Tamers voice, finding the temporary blurred shape in front of her to be indeed Rika after her vision cleared. Finding that the redhead was worried for her from the looks of things, but turned relieved as she finally awoke after who knows how long.

Renamon slowly sits up, catching Takato, Alice and Guilmon's attention by doing this, who were standing at the time. Rika even moved forward from her kneeled position to help her incase she felt faint or something from what Guilmon told her and the others.

"Are you alright, Renamon?" Rika asks worriedly. Even though she was cold and such to others, people such as Takato, Alice, Renamon and her family gain little of it depending on the condition they're in since she cares for them more than others that she's not particularly fond of.

The yellow fox slowly sat up with a paw to her head, trying to find the last thing she remembered before she blacked out. When it came to her, her posture froze along with her eyes widening, as the last thing that came to mind was Mercendramon taking her knocked out sister through a portal to who knows where.

She lowers her arm to stare at her opened paw, ignoring the concern and bit of confusion everyone was giving her, obviously questions were to be asked when she was ready to speak. But right now in her head was how she was going to deal with Blare after quick images of their fight ran through her brain.

With what has happened there was only one way of getting through to the BlackRenamon, and it was something she thought she would never do when it was someone from the same data encoding of her family.

'I'm going to beat the answers out of you, Blare. When we fight the next time…' She pauses so she could clench that same paw that was in her line of sight that turned to a glare. 'I will be ready.'

Rika, Takato, Alice and Guilmon did not understand what was going on inside Renamon's head, but it wasn't anything good with the way she was acting with that serious/determined look.

They gave her time though to get things sorted on everything that Guilmon had told them, including what happened before then. When she finally stood to her feet the four assumed that whatever she had on her mind was sorted.

All eyes remained on her with Rika rising to a stand, remaining quiet for the moment to see what her partner would say to explain herself. But instead of an explanation it was pretty much something similar to what the redhead wanted to hear.

"I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"

The silence that followed was pretty much all she kind of needed, plus the expressions everyone gave to either herself or one another was a good enough answer to say that she did indeed.

"Alright, I will tell you everything. But I think it is better if everyone else is present, as I do not intend to say what I have to again."

The humans gave a look at one another in quiet discussion of thought. Seeing as it was Renamon's request it must mean something to not want her to repeat whatever it is she wanted to give. So to abide by it Takato and Alice gave a nod to Rika in agreement, seeing as it was a good idea to have her give the answer since Renamon was her partner and all.

Rika looked to be in the same vote as them, giving the same gesture before turning to face the patient though troubled fox. Waiting for what will be the answer that will make her reveal what is painful to her past later on.

"Okay Renamon, we'll do it, we'll get the others and meet up at Dino-Boys shed. If you want there's still time to reconsider, you don't have to tell us everything, just what we really want to know." Rika said, a show of comfort to help said Digimon reconsider on certain things she were to reveal. But Renamon was sure that if they were to know what they were up against, then they would have to know what she does, though she'll keep specific memories to herself during a story she plans to give.

So a shake of her furry head was given, looking into the violet eyes of her Tamer to show that she was both okay with it and ready.

"I will explain what I can, Rika. But I do not think any of you would like on how the ending for some would turn out…" Her eyes now closed, images now flashed in her mind. About a dark demon, a place that was once peaceful, and what came afterwards. A tale that would forever be passed down to her home as what was known as…

The Time of Darkness.

Although the four were confused, they pretty much had to wait until the tale would be told before the answers came to them. Right now they wait till everyone gathers to hear her out, unbeknownst to them of the history they are to indulge in of their comrades past.

Guilmon on the other hand was quiet through out the whole thing and indeed had his own thoughts in his head to think about. Thoughts on what he told Takato about coming here and being in a fight, except the Tamer himself couldn't even answer them himself.

In the end it made the saurian think if there was maybe something wrong with him, and wondered to himself alone if it would happen again and he wouldn't know about it. If so the very thought of it now made him almost afraid on what would happen in the process…

"Guilmon?"

The virus type snapped out of whatever world he was in, his eyes now focused on his slightly raised claws for some reason. He looks at the concerned face of Takato, who looked to be questioned on if something else was wrong besides their current problem.

"Are you okay, boy?"

A question that Guilmon was unsure that he should answer truthfully because he didn't want his friend to worry when something like this was going on. So he gave his usual smile, hoping that all would be just temporary on his part. "Uh-huh. I'm fine, Takatomon. Where are we going?"

Seeing that the girls were making their leave it was assumed that they were obviously going with them. Takato stares from his friend, then to his girlfriends and Renamon, keeping it to himself for now on whether to be sure if Guilmon told him the truth. "We're heading to the park and call the others when we get there. We can use the payphone there, saves a trip back to either of our places... Come on, Guilmon, let's catch up."

As the two did so, Rika had one question that she wished to get out in the open to her partner. Eyes being at front at the time with hands in her pockets whilst she asks her. "Renamon, who exactly was that black version of you anyway? Do you know her?"

Alice may have been behind the two, but she was in earshot, as well as the two males once they got in on time to listen to the answer that came after a short time in seconds. "Her name is Blare… she's my sister."

Making everything as if come crashing down upon them after they heard that, not at all seeing that coming as all eyes widen in shock. Unbelieved that it was true, but since it came from Renamon it had to be, cause neither remembered the last time the kitsune even lied unless it was to help a friend.

So it had to be true that the BlackRenamon named Blare, the one she had fought twice now, was indeed her sister.

END OF CHAPTER 5!

* * *

If your thinking Naruto, then I did indeed put some elements into this fic from the anime. Shadow Clone is one of my favourite techniques and Diamond Sphere is my OA (Own Attack) I believe, never came across it in any story.

The encounter I mentioned between Guilmon and Renamon was the first time they both met and fought, when her attack had no affect on him.

Review what you think on this, cause if you did like it then what you've been waiting for is to come for the next chapter.

The story of Renamon and Blare's past.


End file.
